The Digital War: The new era
by hannibal1996
Summary: It has been years since Diaboromon attacked earth and it is now a very different place but a new threat has arrived. The Digital Lord and Devimon feared this creature. The new installment to my The Digital War series.
1. A new threat

**Hello and welcome to chapter 1: A new threat. I hope you enjoy and please review. This is a sequel to The Digital War trilogy so if you haven't read them it may not make sense. I hope you like this and I do not own Digimon.**

Ever since Diaboromon had attacked Earth the humans and Digimon have started to bond. There were problems at first but they managed to work together to rebuild the damage Diaboromon caused. It has been paradise but there were still the odd problems. It has been five years since the attack.

A rogue Datamon was terrorising the streets. The Digidestined had become a form of police for the Digimon. Kari, Gatomon, Yoshi, Lalamon and several soldiers. They had weapons that could stun a Digimon.

''Stand down Datamon.'' Kari yelled.

''The darkness will rise once again and you will perish.'' Datamon yelled. He fired several Data Crushers.

''Lalamon digivolve.'' Yoshi yelled.

''You to Gatomon.'' Kari screamed.

Gatomon and Lalamon started to digivolve but an explosion cut them off.

Flashback

Datamon was sitting in a dark room. He was shaking and was very scared. A dark entity appeared in front of him.

''Who are you?'' Datamon asked. He was acting very paranoid and scared.

''You know who I am and what I want. I have a task for you.'' The mysterious figure said. He had no specific shape but was an entity.

''And if I don't.'' Datamon said. He started to scream.

''Then I will make it worse.'' The mysterious figure said. Datamons eyes suddenly went red and he stopped screaming.

''I am yours.'' Datamon said.

End flashback

Gatomon and Lalamon were on the ground unconscious. The soldiers got to cover with Kari and Yoshi.

''What the hell was that?'' The leader of the soldiers asked.

A group of people started to walk towards Datamon. They were wearing helmets that resembled Diaboromons face.

''We are the legion of Diaboro.'' They chanted. They had guns and grenade launchers. Their eyes were red like Datamons.

''The legion of Diaboromon are here. What the hell is going on?'' Kari yelled into her phone.

Meanwhile

Gennai was watching over Diaboromon. He was chained up in a cell. Several guards ran up to Gennai. Tai and Mikey were with them.

''Tai, Mikey. What is going on?'' Gennai asked.

''The legion of Diaboromon.'' Tai said. Diaboromon started to laugh.

''How are you doing this? Why are their eyes red?'' Mikey yelled.

''That is not me. They are being controlled by another creature.'' Diaboromon said.

''What?'' Tai asked.

''Dragomon.'' Gennai said. He seemed depressed by this.

''What is Dragomon?'' Mikey asked.

''The reason I live.'' Diaboromon said.

Flashback

Diaboromon was with the Digital Lord ready to die. The missile had hit the mountain and the explosion was consuming everything. Diaboromon could feel his skin being burnt off. This was truly the end.

''You will not die today.'' A voice said. Diaboromon started to feel cold. He watched as the fires went out and the city started to crumble. He suddenly had the ability to move.

''What happened?'' Diaboromon asked. He was covered in wounds.

''You will work for Devimon and you will wait.'' The voice said.

''For what?'' Diaboromon asked.

''Me.'' The voice said.

End flashback

The soldiers, Kari and Yoshi were taking cover from the legion of Diaboro.

''Open fire.'' The leader of the soldiers yelled. They started to return fire but the legion of Diaboro had spread out.

Two helicopters appeared. TK, Angemon, Marcus and Agumon jumped off the helicopter along with several soldiers. They surrounded the legion of Diaboro.

''Stand down.'' Marcus yelled. He and TK had special guns designed to take out digimon. Datamon was stunned by the soldiers. Gatomon and Lalamon were picked up and taken away for medical attention.

Kari and TK were in the medical area waiting for Gatomon.

''Hey guys.'' Gatomon said as she walked out. She had a bandage over her arm but other from that she was fine.

''Hey Gatomon. Ready for some food?'' Kari asked.

''Yup.'' Gatomon said.

''Well she seems fine.'' TK commented.

Davis was in the Digital World. He was with Takuya and Takato. They had their digimon with them and were investigating an abandoned mine. Several soldiers were with them.

''What do you think happened down here?'' Takato asked. The whole area was destroyed.

''The signal is being transmitted from here. What do you think it is?'' Takuya asked.

''Hey look at this.'' Veemon said. They walked over to find a red crystal.

''What the hell is this?'' Davis asked.

''I don't feel well.'' Guilmon said. He started to fall unconscious along with the other digimon.

''Hey, what is happening?'' Takato asked as he tended to Guilmon. His eyes suddenly went red. The same happened to Veemon. Takuya fell to the ground suddenly in pain.

''Takuya what is happening?'' One of the soldiers asked. Takuya's eyes suddenly went red.

''We are the servants of darkness. We are the followers of the great ruler. Some call him Cthulhu. Some call him Umibozu. Some call him lord of the dark ocean but all will know him as Dragomon.'' Takuya, Veemon and Guilmon started to chant.

Meanwhile

Prisons normally have separate wings for Digimon based crimes. The Legion of Diabolo automatically go here because of their crimes. They all stood in their cells chanting. They were banging their cups against the bars. The guards started to run in and noticed their red eyes.

''We are the servants of darkness. We are the followers of the great ruler. Some call him Cthulhu. Some call him Umibozu. Some call him lord of the dark ocean but all will know him as Dragomon.'' They started to yell.

Meanwhile

Gennai was watching Diaboromon. His eyes suddenly went red.

''We are the servants of darkness. We are the followers of the great ruler. Some call him Cthulhu. Some call him Umibozu. Some call him lord of the dark ocean but all will know him as Dragomon.'' Diaboromon said.

''Is anyone getting this.'' Gennai said down a radio.

Flashback

A dark figure was in the sea. He was surrounded by Scubamon. They figure was Dragomon.

''Are you ready our lord?'' The Scubamon asked.

''I am ready. Unleash the crystals.'' Dragomon said.

The Scubamon brought out several crystals and threw them into several portals. They went to Earth causing a small explosion when they hit the ground.

The Digital Lord was looking over the city from his palace when he saw several crystals hit the ground in the distance. They lit up the sky like falling stars but bright red.

''I will return and I will have my vengeance.'' Dragomon said.

End flashback

Tai, Agumon, Mikey and Shoutmon were watching the TV screens.

''This is impossible.'' Agumon said.

''This is something kids dream about.'' Shoutmon said. Both the Digimon were terrified.

''What is it?'' Tai asked. The screen suddenly cut to a roaring Dragomon.

**Well I hope you enjoyed and please review. What would you like to see next? What questions do you want answered?I wont be publishing on a weekly basis but it might have to be a random thing because of how busy I am lately. Until next time, have fun.**


	2. The red eyes

**Hello and welcome to chapter 2: The red eyes. I hope you enjoy and please review. Thank you Xros-hero for your review. I do not own Digimon.**

Tai, Mikey, Agumon and Shoutmon were watching the possessed Digimon on the screens.

''But Dragomon is dead.'' Agumon said.

''Clearly no-ahhhh.'' Shoutmon said before falling to the ground in pain. Agumon quickly did the same thing. Their eyes suddenly went red.

Meanwhile

Marcus was running through a corridor. He was with several soldiers and they were fully armed. They ran into one of the cell blocks where all the Digimon were possessed.

''All the Digimon here are the same.'' Marcus said into his radio. He was angry because the same had happened to Agumon.

''What the hell is happening?'' One of the soldiers asked the Digimon.

''Can anyone pick up?'' Kari said down her radio.

''Kari, are you alright?'' Marcus replied.

''All the Digimon are going insane.'' Kari said.

''Stay there I am coming.'' Marcus said. Marcus and the soldiers then fell down because of a large explosion.

Flashback

Davis and Takato were watching Takuya, Guilmon and Veemon stand still.

''We are the servants of darkness. We are the followers of the great ruler. Some call him Cthulhu. Some call him Umibozu. Some call him lord of the dark ocean but all will know him as Dragomon.'' They started to chant.

''What is going on?'' Davis asked.

''It's this.'' Takato said. He then picked up the red crystal.

It then started to heat up and burnt Takato. It then started to fly around the place before flying into the shadow. It then disappeared.

''What the hell happened?'' Davis asked.

Takato touched the shadow and he fell through it. Davis quickly followed.

They woke up on a dark, cold beach.

''Where are we?'' Takato asked.

They got up and found several red crystals. They started to hover and spin. They quickly shot off into a shadow.

End flashback

A crystal was in the middle of a crater in the base. Fire was around it and the Digimon started to go mad.

''They've gone mad.'' Jeremy yelled into his radio. He was in the prison watching the Digimon and Legion of Diaboro go mad. Suddenly the Digimon started to use their powers to escape.

''They're escaping. Thats impossible.'' One of the guards said. The cells were designed to stop them from using their powers.

They noticed the cell doors were covered in shadows. The shadows then left ripping the cell doors off. The shadows then flew through the room and hit in the middle creating a being.

''Soon, soon I will leave my prison but before I do my followers must leave their prison.'' The being said. It then split and the shadows hit the Legion of Diaboro creating marks all over their body.

''We need men in here now.'' Jeremy yelled into his radio. It did no good though. The Digimon fired everything they had at them.

Flashback

Tai and Mikey were looking at their Digimon. They walked up to Gennai.

''What is going on?'' Tai asked.

''Dragomon. If this is what I think it is, then we are all in great trouble.'' Gennai explained. He winced a little.

''What is he?'' Mikey asked.

''Dragomon was a creature that craved power. He was more dangerous than Devimon, Dark Masters and the Digital Lord. Some say he gave the darkness the Devimon.'' Gennai explained. He fell to the ground. One of his eyes had gone red.

''I will rise.'' A shadow said. It resembled Dragomon.

''We will stop you.'' Tai said.

''You may be able to stop one but can you stop...An army.'' The shadow said. It split and went everywhere. Some of it went into Diaboromons cell destroying it.

End flashback

Davis and Takato were walking along the beach. The fog stopped them from seeing far ahead. They saw a figure in the distance.

''Hey, where are we?'' Takato yelled.

''Hello.'' Davis yelled. The figure noticed them and approached quickly.

''I was wondering when they would send you. I assumed there would have been more, a challenge.'' The creature said. It was Dragomon.

''What?'' Davis asked.

''An accident like that girl who was here all those years ago.'' Dragomon said. He looked down upon them, this was different.

''You are what is doing all of this.'' Takato said. Dragomon started to laugh.

A huge portal appeared in the sky. The red crystals were circling in the sky which created it.

Flashback

Kari, TK and Angie were running through the flames. All of the Digimon had gone insane along with the Legion of Diaboro.

''Here, take these.''' TK said. He picked up some Digital guns and gave them to Angie and Kari.

''We don't have a choice do we.'' Kari said as she took the gun.

''All the Digimon have changed. They don't have control.'' Angie said.

Meanwhile

The Legion of Diaboro started to fire a darkness blast from their hand. The marks turned red before they fired. Marcus was running around trying to a working helicopter. He looked over to the city to see it burning.

''We need the missiles. Get the missiles.'' Marcus yelled into the radio.

Meanwhile

Tai and Mikey were watching Diaboromon break out of prison. They loaded their guns.

''You destroyed a whole world to destroy me and yet you failed. Haven't you learnt yet, I cannot die.'' Diaboromon yelled. He then fired a chest blast at the cell destroying the glass.

Meanwhile

The crystals started to go haywire. They started to fly into the sky. They were scattered across the Digital World and the Human world but they all headed towards the sky and disappeared instantly. They reappeared in the dark ocean and created the portal.

End flashback

''Now I have my escape. I can leave this hell and reclaim what is rightfully mine.'' Dragomon said as he walked towards the portal.

''What can we do now?'' Mikey asked.

''I have returned.'' Dragomon said as he went through the portal which lead him to the burning city.

**Well I hope you enjoyed and please review. What would you like to see next? What questions do you want answered? I would love to know. Until next time, have fun.**


End file.
